Kinako Reveals the Truth, Fei's Loneliness Tears
by Star-AquaAlly
Summary: During their travel Fei starts to get his memories back one by one, Kinako's secret is getting close to revealing. Wat happens wen Fei learns da truth bout his past and parents will he take it good or bad? Will everyone get to know it? Or will it be to late? And sumone has disappeared... FOREVER! Lets see wat happens. [This is my version of their Adventures]
1. Loss and Battle?

**Note: New Story! Gonna be about Fei and Kinako... hope yuu guys like it, and here it is (:**

* * *

Fei and everyone else came back all depressed of their lost of Coach Endou-kun. "I cant believe i couldnt help him..." Tenma said looking down while walking to the hang out, Fei walked to Tenma "Tenma-kun.. dont be so down i promise will save him ok?" Fei simled Tenma looked at him and smiled then nodded.

They all got to the hang out and walked inside the room, and saw everyone here. Tenma got happy to see everyone here, "Minna~! h-how are you guys?" Tenma said looking around. "Were feeling better i guess... Captain." said hayami said rubbing his head. "Thats good!..." Shinsuke said cheering, "Why are you all happy? did something happen to us?" Daichi said confused.

Fei then was up to everyone, "You all were hit by darkness and you all started to hate soccer and never wanted to play it, but now we fixed time... and everyone is-" Fei was cut off by a squeal from a girl, "Omg Captain... Minna~! your all BACK." She said, everyone turned to her.

"Who are you?" Tenma asked, she giggled "Thats funny captain..." Tenma looked more confused as ever. Fei whispered to Clark Wonderbot "Could we have did something, for her to exist in this timeline?" Fei said clark looked at the girl who was still talking to Tenma, "I think so..." He said to Fei and Fei nodded. Kinako and Tenma were still talking.

"So do you wanna be a manager?" Aoi said, She turned facing Aoi. "No no... Aoi-chan, im one of the soccer players, here." She moves her hair and shows the #10 on her shirt. Everyone gasped "H-how did you get that?" Shinsuke asked looking at Tsurugi who had the same number,

"Thats easy... me and Tsurugi had a soccer battle to be the striker and i won, so i took the shirt." She said spinning around giggling. She then stopped, "But... i feel like its now wrong, maybe i shouldnt have took it from him. Ill take it off Captain" She smiled

She lifted da shirt up half way but the 3 girls stopped her and making Tenma and Shinsuke turn around fast blushing. "Uh... Maybe you should do it later ok... um..." Tenma said, then turning around.

She looked at him kinda sad "Captain... wats wrong? are you not feeling out?" She said looking at him and getting closer.

"I-im fine... um, just wats your n-name?" She gasped and then giggled "Ohhh captain, thats soo mean... but you did ask i guess i could tell you." She smiled, he sighed "My name is Nanobana Kinako." she said spinning around and stopped putting one of her hands on her head and leaning to one side to do her pose. "Well... hi Nanobana-san." Tenma smiled at her, leaving her confused.

Then they heard a big boom from outside, and they all ran outside. "... Oh noo, they followed us!" Shindou said getting mad, Everyone was in shock while the other half have know idea wats going on, Fei walked forward. "Wat do you guys want!" Fei said, they captain smiled.

He stepped forward up to Fei too, "We want a soccer match... a new one, because of the stupid coach of ways." Tenma yelled back "Hes not stupid and youll pay for that! were is he!..." Tenma said making half of his teammates gasp. "T-Tenma wat happened?" Asked Hikaru, but Tenma didnt answer he was to mad to.

"We will Challenge you!" Tenma said in anger, making his hands into fists. The captain smirked "Ok..." she pulls out a button looking thing and throws it into the air and it turns into a soccer ball. "Move mode!" The captain said, and they moved to a soccer field but in a sandy place.

"Lets see if you can win..." She laughed, while Tenma looking really anger. "Tenma-kun, are you sure we should-" Fei stopped seeing how upset and mad Tenma is, for losing his Coach. "Im with you Tenma-kun." Fei said, and everyone agreed to play soccer. Tenma turned facing his teammates and friends.

"Thank you minna~! Thank you sooo MUCH!..." Tenma said shedding tears and then facing the other Team. "Let play soccer MINNA~~!" Tenma said, running to the field.

* * *

**I KNOW ITS SHORT... AND I KNOW IT MIGHT SUCK, BECAUSE ITS DA FIRST CHAPTER! SOOOO KNOW MEAN REVIEW(: okkk... well den, until next time biii Minna~!**


	2. Fei's first Memory My little Rabbit Fei

**Ally: Sorry for the late chapter. **

**Alex: Lazy person.**

**Ally: Shut up... *pouts***

**Alex: Its true!**

**Ally: Whatever. At lest im doing it now. Heres chapter 2. *smiles***

**Alice: Lets go Alex-chan.**

**Alex: But its not about me? Cant i stay.**

**Ally: *turns* Uhm... No! *waves* Bye bye Alex.**

**Alex: MEANIE! *getting pulled by Alice***

**Alice: Hehe Bye Ally *pulling Alex***

**Alex: Here... we GO! *starts writing***

* * *

Tenma puts on his captain band and touches it while looking down. _"Couch Endou-kun..."_ Tenma says in his mind.

Fei then realizes theres only five people that came. "Tenma..." Fei says but Tenma doesnt answer, "Tenma?" He says again. Kinako then sees Tenma daydreaming and smiles, then walks over to him.

"Captain!~ Lets play soccer." She says with a smiles on her face, Tenma snaps out by the 'Lets play soccer' phrase.

Tenma looks at Kinako and Fei, "Y-yeah?" he says stepping back.

Fei brushes off Tenma face that he saw and pointed out theres only five people that came. Tenma then looked and nodded. "Ok then only five people can play."

"Well... your captain. You pick to play with you." Kinako smiles and hopes he picks her. Tenma nodded and already knows whos gonna play.

"Shindou, Shinsuke, Tsrurgi, and Fei" He looks at Fei. "Ill pass this time Tenma." When Tenma heard that he was in shock.

Tenma shooked his head, "W-why?" Fei smiles and winks. "Because why not left some one else go? plus why dont you put Kinako in? I want to know Kinako's skills?" Tenma looks at her while she talks to Kayira

"I dont know. Can she handle it? I dont want her to get hurt, if she plays." Tenma crosses his arm and stares at Kinako's behind hair thinking.

"Well if you dont want her to go then, Just pick someone else? But until we know shes the best pick. Remember Nishiki is hurt." Fei says pointing to him.

Tenma then looks and sees that Nishiki is still hurt, and everyone else isnt ready to fight them. "Ano..." Tenma thinks.

Then stands a girl with her bangs covering her eyes and she get a angry mark on her head. _'Oh funny captain... just very funny!' _she says in her head.

Kinako blows up her cheeks and steps in front of Tenma, "CAPTAIN!" she yells making everyone even Team A5 look at her. "Hello?~ Have you for gotten that im on the team too? i can help you out captain.~" she says with her hands up and making Tenma sweat drop then nods, "Ok." He replys.

**_Line_**** up:** Raimon

**Tenma: (MF) [Captain]**

**Shindou: (FW)**

**Kinako: (DF)**

**Tsrurgi: (FW)**

**Shinsuke: (GK)**

Team A5

** Zanou (GK)**

**Gaura (DF)**

** Kuosu (MF)**

**Reiza (FW)**

**Einamu (FW) [Captain]**

"Lets do this minna~!" Tenma says with the whistle ringing.

Shindou kicks the ball to Tsrurgi and he runs up with Shindou following. Reiza is coming close to Tsrurgi, "Shindou." Tsrurgi says and kicking it to him.

"Got it." Shindou caught the ball and starts to run after the goal. While Team A5 to busy trying to get the ball from Shindou and Tsrurgi, They never new that Tenma have started running up to the goal.

Tsrurgi saw Tenma and nodded. "Tenma!" Tsrurgi kicks the ball hard making it pass both Reiza and Kuosu, and having Shindou block Einamu.

Tenma now has the ball with him he stands in front of the goal. **"True March Wind!"** Tenma says kicking the ball.

Einamu smirks he new this was gonna happen.

"Zanou... Gaura who ever. Get the ball" he walks over to Tenma's goal.

Kinako watches Einamu walking to the goal. "I want let you make a goal." She says running to Einamu's place.

"Oh really? Can you stop my shoots."

"Of course i can. Im strong, and i will." Kinako yelling at him

Einamu huffs to Kinako and waits for the ball. "Why dont you get the ball... Gaura. Im on break." Zanou says smirking.

Gaura nods and walks on front of the goal where the ball is coming at. **"Defense Command 03"**

"No way." Kayira says. Kirino gets up from his set and is also in shock. "But how?" Kirino says watching it closer.

"Kuosu." Gaura kicks the ball to him. Tsrurgi runs to Kuosu but it was to late, "Reiza."

Reiza runs more up to the goal while the ball is flying in the air still. "Kinako... Be careful there shoot is strong and-" Kinako turns to him "Dont worry Shinsuke. I got this. I can back you up."

Reiza jumps in the air and caught the ball, "Now now... Where is- Ahh there he is." Reiza gets ready to shoot just to make them think that.

Einamu nodded "Shoot Command..." Shindou runs to where he thinks the ball it going but, it went to Einamu insteand. "Einamu." He added.

Einamu get the ball and is in front of the goal, with Kinako there guarding it with Shinsuke. 'All i got to the is forces on the ball. I gotta protect soccer... i gotta protect, *him*.'

"Heres my shot you wanted..." Einamu smirks at her, **"Spring Arrow"**

Kinako took a deep breath and let it out. She smiles, **"Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi"**.

And "BOOM" an explostion came apon both Kinako and Shinsuke. Everyone freezes they all stare at a big smoke.

A dark shadow smiles evily "She's down... For now." He turns and starts to walks off.

"W-what just happened?" Gaura and Reiza says. Tenma and everyone runs up to the smoke, "Shinsuke!... Kinako!" Tenma says.

"Shinsuke!" Shindou yells out

"Kinako-chan... Shinsuke!" Aoi yells with her hands together.

Team A5 gets together, "Should we go?" Reiza asks. Einamu nods and they leave the place. Fei watches them leave and turns back to the smoke.

The smoke is starting to clear up. "Kinako? Shinsuke?" Kayira says walking into the smoke. Then a voice came "I found them..."

Everyone follows the voice. "Fei.." Tenma says finding Fei with Kinako and Shinsuke both laying on the ground. "Shinsuke." Tenma says, "Kinako-chan." Aoi says.

They both run to there aid. "Are they ok?" Hikaru asks worried. Aoi and Akane nods "There both ok." Aoi says smiling.

"I wonder what happened?" Shindou says. Fei then thinks, "All I remember from watching was Kinako used one of her moves and when it hit it, then there was a big explosion."

"But why did it exploded? Their not suppose to do that right." Nishiki says.

"Really? You played soccer your whole life and you dont know how to answer that on your own?" Midori says giggling

"S-shut up..." Nishiki blushes. Fei then looks around the building and finds a dark shadow leaving through the door. _'Huh? what... who was that just now.'_ Fei says in his mind.

Shinsuke then started to wake up. "Uhm... uh." He says opening his eyes slowly. Tenma bends down to him, while everyone looks at him.

"Shinsuke!" Tenma says cheerfuly. Shinsuke then sees Tenma and everyone staring at him. "W-what happened?" He asks looking around at everyone.  
"You got knocked out by an explosion. Dont remember? That sucks." Kayira says giggling.

"I remember that now. It was weird... Kinako blocked that shot but then a glowing metal ball came in front of me and close behind Kinako and then boom... Im now laying on the ground." Shinsuke says rubbing his head.

"Metal Ball?" Fei says... _'How would that be? Why make it go to Shinsuke... and Kinako.'_

"Fei? FEI!" Aoi says, making Fei snap out of it. "Y-yea?" He says. "Its Kinako.." Fei looks at her and walks up to her. "Whats wrong with her?" Fei bends down to Kinako.

Aoi then sits her up and moves her hair. Aoi shows Fei her back, "Uh...". Everyone heard Fei and walked over to Kinako and Fei. "Whats wrong?" Shindou says.

"Kinako... She has cut on her back." Fei says. Akane runs to the bench to get band aids for her cut. "uhm..." Kinako says.

Tenma and everyone looks at her. "She getting up." Akane says putting the cream down. Kinako opens her eyes to find all of her teammates staring at her but Tsurugi hes just watching behind everyone.

"Whats up Minna~?" Kinako says trying to put a smile on her face. "How are you feeling? Does any places hurt." Aoi says worried about her. Kinako shocked her head.

Everyone the sighed in relief. "Thats good." Shindou, "Do you remember anything?" Shinsuke asks. Kinako looks at him "No? Not really all i remember is..." She pauses remembering that move.

"I remember is... Is" Kinako hides her eyes under her bangs. _'Im suppose to protect the goal with Shinsuke. And im suppose to not let them down. Wait Kinako what are you thinking of? Your are strong, I just gotta believe in myself.'_ 'Kinako says smiling to herself.

"What do you remember?" Shinsuke said. "That... I-I couldnt block that move." She looked away. "But you did!" Shinsuke says smiling. "And you move was Awesome." he added.

"Thanks Shinsuke." She smiles. She gets up and realizes there a bandaid around her back. "Uh.." She says looking at her back, or trying to.

"You had few cut. So we covered it up Kinako-chan." Aoi says. Kinako nods "Thanks."

Everyone then heads back to the meeting room. They all sat down and everyone was quite, Tenma and Shinsuke didnt like the silence. Shindou wonders why everyone is quite. Kinako looks around to everyone and thinks maybe she did do something wrong. Tsurugi is leaning against the wall liking the silence. Fei is thinking about that dark shadow. Then came Aki, Natsumi, and Haruna with food.

"Minna~! We got something for everyone." Aki says making everyone jump. "Aki-nee? W-what are you doing here." Tenma says getting up from the ground.

"Well, you guys are trying to get soccer back right? You cant fight without food right." Haruna smiles.

Everyone runs to the three girls that all had a cart full of food. "They look awesome." Shinsuke says. Tenma then stops and thinks, "Is it ok if i ask who made them?"

Aki giggles "Tenma-kun, all three of us did." Tenma nods, "Ok." He grabs a strawberry cake.

"Cake..." Kayira says. Aki sees Kayira trying to get cake but everyone is bumping into him from getting it. "Here. Kayira-kun." Aki says smiling and giving it to him causing him to blush.

"T-thank you... Aki-sempai." Kayira says walking away to a chair.

"Yum! This cake is awesome, it taste so good!" Kinako says with a cheerful face. Then a girl walked up behind Kinako, "I made that one." She smiles.

"Oh.. Haruna-sempai. Its awesome." Haruna smiles from hearing that.

Tenma then looks at the cake he got. "Uhm... I think this is Aki-nee's cake." said to himself. He took a bit from it and... "uh..." He said. His face darkend and he tryed to swallow it.

"Ah, Tenma-kun. I see you got my cake. How is it? Not to much sugar right." Natsumi says smiling. Tenma turns to her "N-no not at all... N-natsumi-sempai." Tenma says forcing a smile on his lips.

Natsumi walks away smiling and Tenma started to drink water. "How did... everyone not get Natsumi's cake?" He then turns around seeing Tsurugi, Hikaru, Fei, Shindou, and Hayami dying on the inside.

Tenma runs over to them "Shh... Dont tell her that her cake is back. Coach Endou-kun told me that she gets scary with shes mad. So just dont tell her." Everyone nodded. but died at the same time.

The sun started to go down, and everyone it now going home. "Kinako." said a boy walking to Kinako. "Uhm... What is it?" She asked.

"Hows your back?" He said. "Oh my back? its fine... Thats for worrying about me." Kinako smiles and about to walk off but stops, "Dont you think the moon looks wonderful tonight, little rabbit Fei." Kinako says with her eyes covered by her bangs while looking up smiling, then runs off leaving Fei in shock.

"H-how... What?" He then started to get a flashback on his past.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Fei.. Sweetie look its the moon." a girl said holding Fei up. Fei looks up into the sky, "Mama it is."_

_"Dont you think is look wonderful Fei?" She said pointing to it. Fei nodded, "Yea. I want to be that Rabbit in that book story you read me. The one that lives on the moon mama." Fei smiles and hugs her._

_She smiles at Fei and kisses his forehead. "Fei... would you like to be my little rabbit Fei then?" She asked._

_Fei looks up at his mother and nodded, "Yea mama. I will!" He said cheerfully. "Good boy little rabbit Fei. Im glad." She smiles._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"How did she..." Fei said looking up at the moon and thinking. "Mom... where are you." He turns around and walks off.

* * *

**Ally: Yaaay. Done.**

**Alex: Finally.**

**Ally: Lets see... Fei got one of his memories back. *claps***

**Fei: Nice.**

**Ally: Oh... Hi Fei-kun.**

**Fei: Hey. Glad you got to work on it again.**

**Ally: Yea.. Sorry for taking long. *giggles***

**Fei: No take your time. *smiles***

**Kinako: Heey~! Ally-sempai.**

**Ally: K-Kinako..? Hey**

**Kinako: I love the story. *smiles***

**Ally: Glad.**

**Kinako: *turns to Fei* My little rabbit Fei *smiles***

**Fei: *blushes* OMG... Stop that. **

**Kinako: Nope~!**

**Ally: Uh... Ok will i g2g now Fei Kinako. See you guys next Chapter.**

**Kinako: Ohh okiiee**

**Fei: Byee *waves***

**Ally: Oh and if you guys got any ideas about the next chapter that would be great. **

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW. IDEAS OR ANYTHING.**


	3. Kitty Cat and a Bunny Half moon Crest?

**Ally: Konnchiwa/Ohaiyo... Minnaa~**

**Alex: Shut up, and start writing!**

**Ally: Dont be mean! *starts to throw pillows at Alex***

**Alex: S-stop... THAT! *blocks them***

**Ally: GET OUT! I need to work.  
**

**Alex: ... *glare* Have i ever told her that your a-  
**

**Alice: Alex, leave Ally-sempai alone. *grabs Alex***

**Alex: Heeey! Alice, I wasnt done saying my li- *getting pulled***

***Door slams***

**Ally: Wow... That was fast. Oh well, Story Time! *starts to write***

* * *

_**THE**** NEXT ****DAY...**_

Everyone arrived at the soccer building after school, everyone but Kinako and Tenma. "Where's Tenma?" Shindou askes.

"Hes still in class, he has to do some work before leaving." Aoi giggled, knowing why he has to do work before coming here.

Shindou sweat dropped thinking that he wasnt listening in class... Again. "Im surprised that Tenma isnt getting yelled at about until you get your grades up no soccer club." Kayira says to everyone, making them all sweat drop.

"But its a good thing hes not in trouble... Am i right?" A sweet, nice voice came into the conversation. "I guess your right, Akane." Shinsuke says.

Fei then started looking around to. _'I wonder where.. Kinako is at to?'_ he says to himself. "Wait now wheres Kinako" pink haired boy says, Kirino.

Everyone started to look around. She was know where in the room. Hikaru and Shinsuke then walked out of the meeting room just to see if she was outside in the waiting room. But no one was in sight.

"I guess shes not in the waiting room, Hikaru." Shinsuke says looking up to the young purple haired boy. "I guess your right. I hope nothing happened to her now." Hikaru said, looking around just to make sure they didnt miss her.

Hikaru and Shinsuke walked back into the meeting room, to see everyone in a big circle. "Whats going on minna~?" Hikaru says, walking up to everyone.

"Tenma is back." said Aoi, whos giggling. Shinsuke and Hikaru is confused why everyone is laughing, and patting on Tenma's back making Tenma blush. "Why are you guys laughing for?" a confused, small boy said walking up to Tenma.

Tenma looks down at Shinsuke, pouting and shows Shinsuke the paper that was in his hand. Once Shinsuke took the paper and looked up at Tenma before reading the paper, he made a nervous smile and a sweatdrop come upon his face. Shinsuke looks down at the paper and read it, then few seconds later he brust out laughing.

"Ahahah! Tenma... W-what happened here. W-why is it l-like this." Shinsuke dropped the paper on the ground in front of Hikaru, who have picked it up and read it.

"C-captain..." Sweatdrop came upon his face to, "H-how... did you g-get that s-score?" he added.

"Someone didnt want to score a higher grade?" giggled Midori who was leaning over Hikaru's shoulder.

Tenma blushed in embarrassment, "S-shut up... I didnt know ok!" Tenma yelled with his eyes closed. Everyone then stopped laughing at his low score. "Ok ok... We are sorry, Tenma." Shindou said.

"I cant believe you guys... You didnt need to laugh about it." Tenma then turned to Fei, "Why couldnt you guys be like Fei. He didnt laugh at me." he added, hoping to get a nice answer.

Fei looked at Tenma and then looked down. "Sorry, Tenma.. But i kinda laughed too." Tenma was heart broken about hearing that.

"H-how could you Fei." Tenma said, pouting at him. Fei sweatdropped "Sorry."

* * *

**TWO HOURS PASSED...**

Everyone was practicing in the God Eden, everyone but Kinako. _'Thats weird... Kinako isnt here yet. I hope nothing happened to her.'_ Fei thought to himself, looking up in the sky.

_(WITH__ KINAKO)_

Kinako runs into the meeting room only to find out no one was in there. "W-what? Where is everyone." She says, Then a man from behind her opened his mouth, "It looks at there at God Eden." He said smiling.

Kinako turns around facing him, "What? But they werent suppose to leave me. Why would they leave so early?" She then looks at the clock and it says 3:30pm. She stares at it for awhile.

The man looks at the clock then back at her and takes a step back, "U-uh..." He says, Kinako turns towards him and walks to him, "Y-you... BAKA!" She yells.

"I cant believe you made me 2 hours... LATE!" she runs out the meeting room, and bashes to God Eden. Leaving the man sweat dropping and scared. He sighs and disappeared.

Kinako stops to see a cat across the road. She turns towards the cat and walkes as the cat walks to her, meowing. "Mr. Kitty?" kinako says confused and takes one step on the road, then realizing there was a truck coming in fast.

Kinako gasped and ran to save the cat, she ran really fast. Kinako grabbed the cat and jumped to the safety. The truck then stopped and got out of the car to make sure he didnt hit her.

"Are you ok miss?" He said helping her up.

Kinako looked at him with a smile, "Y-yes i am. Im really sorry for jumping on the road like that... But you see." The cat popped out of her jacket, "This cat.. You were gonna run it over." she added.

The man looked at the girl with the cat and gave a sigh, and then smiled. "Im glad your ok miss. And you are a really fast running to." he said getting back into his car.

"Thanks!" she smiled, and waved the man off.

She put the cat down, and smiled at it "Now mr. Kitty dont ever do that again ok?" she ran off the God Eden leaving the cat sitting down.

When we was almost there she didnt know that a little kitty, that happened to be the one she saved followed her. _"Oh man... i cant believe i was 2 hours late. How was the even possible? I didnt even know that it was 2 hours, was it because of my going to the future to do something fast. So time went faster here than there?"_ she said to herself, opening the door to find everyone practicing.

Tenma and Fei saw the door opened and walked over to it. "Kinako!" Tenma said, loudly making everyone rushing over to her.

"We thought you were hurt or something?" Kairya says.

"Then why didnt you guys wait for me Kairya?!" Kinako said, getting close to his face.

Kairya sweatdropped and stepped back, "You took long, and we got a call from someone saying you were busy doing something." Shindou said.

Kinako went back down and nodded. "Oh i see... Ok." she fake smiled towards everyone. They all went back practicing leaving Kinako, Fei and the three managers sitting out.

Aoi walks up to Kinako and gave her a water bottle, "Here... Drink water. I can tell you have been running around a lot." smiling at her. Kinako smiles back and grabs to water bottle.

_"Shes right, i was running around a lot. Well at least at the future that is."_ kinako said, while drinking icy cold water.

Akane then saw a cat walking towards Kinako. "Kinako. Is that cat yours?" she askes, petting it. Kinako turns her body and sees the cat and realizes it the one she saved. She then turned her whole body and crawled towards the cat.

"He... Followed me." Kinako said, seeing the cat purling and laying on top of her legs. Aoi, Fei and Midori then walked over to Kinako and Akane. "Wow, i didnt know you have a cat Kinako." Midori said bending down to it.

"W-well... Its not mine." Kinako said sweatdropping. "If its not, then why is it here? With you." Aoi askes, petting it and looking at Kinako.

Kinako looks down at the cat and looks back up, sweatdropping. "W-well..."

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Kinako stops to see a cat across the road. She turns towards the cat and walkes as the cat walks to her, meowing. "Mr. Kitty?" kinako says confused and takes one step on the road, then realizing there was a truck coming in fast.

Kinako gasped and ran to save the cat, she ran really fast. Kinako grabbed the cat and jumped to the safety. The truck then stopped and got out of the car to make sure he didnt hit her.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

* * *

"And thats what happened, and now its here." she added. All four of them looked at eachother then at Kinako. "Are you ok?! You didnt get hurt right." Aoi said, in a worried tone.

"I-im fine.." Kinako said.

"Aoi... sweety if she wasnt ok, wouldnt she have cuts and bruises on her?" said a tomboy girl, Midori. Making Aoi sweatdropping "O-ohh.. Your right." she giggles.

Akane gets close to Kinako with sparkle eyes, "Its so... Amazing how you saved the cat, even though you could have been hit! Your like a hero. Kinako"

"T-thanks Akane." smiles. Fei looks at Kinako with the side of his eyes and smiles. _"Shes... a weird girl. But she has a heart as a nice person, also like my-"_ Kinako snapped Fei out of his thought, "Fei..?" Fei looks at her "W-what?" he askes.

"I asked you if we should start practicing before they end up coming again." Kinako said, getting up. Fei just nodded and gets up. Kinako ran to Tenma, Fei's eyes widen when he saw something weird on Kinako's hand but it then disappeared.

_"What was that?... It looked like a Bunny and a half moon crest." _Fei said running towards a girl that was waving at him to run fast and his best friend Tenma smiling at him.

* * *

**Ally: Im done...! *sighs***

**Alex: *crawled into room* Finally!**

**Ally: *turns... Doesnt see Alex* Alex? Did i just here things.  
**

**Alex: Right here. *gets up slowly***

**Ally: What happened to you? **

**Alex: Dont... you remember? Inazuma Eleven Go; A New Adventure Awaits, You the Soccer Match! Was hard, and Im Dying! *yells***

**Ally: Oh.. Thats right. Will, i still need to upload that chapter. Glad to see your alive, really thought you were gonna die. *smiles***

**Alex: WHAT! **

**Ally: Just kidding. *giggles* Well, while you were gone... fighting Kyousuke-kun-**

**Alex: Why do you call him that?**

**Ally: Because Kyousuke, is his first name... and I like it better the Tsrurgi.**

**Alex: Oh..**

**Ally: Well back to wat i was saying, Fei found something on Kinako... That makes him suspicious of Kinako. *cheers* **

**Alex: -_- Wow... So amazing. Bye *walks out***

**Ally: What the- *sighs* Whatever. Hope you guys liked it. Review on how it was, ill try to make next chapter long. More to come, Byyeee Minna~! *smiles and Waves***


End file.
